


You're Playing With Fire Here

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney





	You're Playing With Fire Here

It took you half a year to accept that you have the same fate as your best friend, Danah. For her, it was easier to accept because she was already with Jongdae when she found out that he was a werewolf.

A werewolf.

Hahahaha, how funny.

You thought werewolves were just used by adults to scare children and that they don’t really exist.

But here you are, walking, been doing so for almost 30 minutes now. Walking through the thick forest just outside of town to look for the werewolf who claimed to be your mate.

Kim Minseok.

Minseok was this reclusive and quiet guy in uni. You only ever see him going to class. He never hangs out with anyone except Jongdae, his younger brother. But when he sees you and Danah with him, he’ll make a beeline away from you.

You were always curious about him, why Jongdae’s brother wouldn’t want to be friends with his brother’s friends? Until Jongdae told you that Minseok was a lone wolf.

When Jongdae would invite you and Danah to their apartment, he would immediately leave and go to their old house back in the forest.

As you trudge along the beautiful greenery around you, you finally saw it. The small and quaint cottage in the middle of the forest.

The front door was slightly ajar and the lights were on inside the house.

“Min—Minseok?”

You hesitated at first, but you pushed the door open to be met with a fully furnished, cozy-looking home. The fireplace was lit and a taxidermy bear rug is laid in front of it. The whole place feels warm compared to the cold pre-evening breeze outside.

You make your way in front of the fireplace mantle to have a closer look at the old-looking vases that decorated it. You reach out to touch one particular vase that has an interesting pattern when,

“What are you doing here?!”

You jump up with surprise, causing you to knock out one of the vases. But before you can even hit the floor, Minseok caught you effortlessly in his arms. The vase shattered underneath Minseok’s other hand and blood immediately flows out of his skin.

“Minseok, you’re bleeding!!!”

You extend your hand to try and tend to him, but he stopped you with a head shake no.

“It will heal…”

Sure enough, the big cut on his palm is slowly closing up. It’s like watching a time-lapse of a wound healing. You wipe the blood off of his skin with the sleeves of your sweater and the wound was gone, no indication that it happened, no scar. Just the blood that stained your shirt now.

“What are you doing here?”

Minseok asks, almost in a whisper this time. His hot breath tickling the skin of your neck. Facing him, Minseok’s face minuscully shifts when your lips almost touched.

“I—I’m h—here to see you…”

“Why would you want to see me?”

You see Minseok’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows.

“I know what you are, and you don’t need to hide anymore.”

You reach out your hand to cup his cheek, he grabs your wrist, making you wince slightly with his tight grip.

“ **You’re playing with fire here** , little girl.”

Minseok said through gritted teeth.

“I know what I’m getting myself into”

You said firmly.

Minseok looks deep into your eyes and he can see the eagerness burning inside of it.

“You need me, and I need you just as much. We’re fated to be together.”

With that, Minseok crashes his lips to yours. His kiss passionate, yet tender at the same time. The love that he has been hiding finally spilling out with the intensity of his affection to you.

One by one, clothes were peeled off. Minseok laid you down on the soft fur rug, positioning himself in between your spread legs.

The heat that’s radiating from his body melts your skin more than the heat of the fireplace. His beautiful eyes igniting with zeal as he looks down on your complete nakedness.

Minseok lines himself up to your entrance. Slowly pushing himself in, you bit your lips to stop yourself from crying out loud with pleasure as he stretches you so good. Your nails dug into his skin when he hits your spot already.

“You look so beautiful like that.”

Raking your hands up to caress his cheeks, Minseok leans onto your touch.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
